Dans les roses et les choux
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: AU. Résumé : La bonne nouvelle de Naeva réveille une douleur chez Nasir.


Titre : **Dans les roses et les choux**  
Auteur : **lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY**

 **OOO**

_Je suis enceinte. Annonce Naeva avec un sourire qui contamine tout ceux présents autour de la table.

Les compliments pleuvent et Nasir est content pour son amie. Il n'essaie pas de s'en convaincre. Il l'est réellement. Seulement... c'est comme un coup de poing dans le ventre.

_J'ai justement quelque chose en cuisine pour fêter l'événement. Sourit Nasir en se levant.

Agron observe son compagnon s'éloigner. C'est comme s'il était sorti de table pour se retrouver au calme. Loin du bonheur contagieux de Naeva et Crixus. Son sourire à certainement berné les autres, mais pas lui.

_Je vais l'aider. S'excuse à son tour Agron.

_Comme si on allait te croire... Le taquine son frère qui imagine d'autres intentions chez son frère.

Agron hoche la tête en roulant les yeux face à la remarque de son frère qui se met à rire, suivi de leurs amis.

_Vous avez moins de 15 minutes, ou on vient nous même chercher le dessert. Rigole Crixus.

Dans la cuisine, c'est une tout autre ambiance.

Nasir est appuyé contre le plan de travail et il se redresse clairement surpris quand la porte s'ouvre. Il ne s'attendait pas à la venue de son compagnon. Agron n'aime pas vraiment tout ce qui est en rapport avec la cuisine. Nasir se frotte rapidement les yeux alors que l'autre se rapproche derrière lui.

_Tu vas bien ? Lui demande Agron.

_Oui.

Agron sait que Nasir lui ment.

_Tu es sûr. Insiste Agron en posant une main dans le creux des reins de son compagnon.

Le geste se veut réconfortant, pourtant il met Nasir en colère.

_Oui ! S'énerve Nasir en s'éloignant. Il ne veut pas de la pitié des autres.

_ Excuse-moi... Se reprend le Syrien. J'ai juste besoin d'aide pour le gâteau.

Agron sait qu'il ne doit pas insister quand Nasir est dans cet état. Il ne gagne jamais rien en le forçant à parler. Attendre, voilà tout ce qu'il fera.

Nasir s'éloigne pour aller vers le frigo. Il ne dit rien en sortant le dessert, puis en le posant sur le plan de travail. Il déglutit douloureusement en ouvrant la boîte et Agron a bien remarqué qu'il gardait le visage baissé, cependant il garde le silence. Nasir a juste besoin de se reprendre, et il s'occupe en coupant plusieurs parts qu'il place dans des petites assiettes. Agron est à ses côtés, et sa présence est un véritable soutien.

_Merci. Souffle Nasir.

Quand ils reviennent à table, ils donnent le change à leurs amis. Aucun des deux ne veut gâcher la bonne humeur des invités. Et à un moment donné, il ne s'agit plus de faire bonne figure. Nasir semble vraiment avoir repris le dessus, alors Agron se détend à son tour. La fin de soirée se passe plutôt bien.

Seulement, à un moment donné, la conversation dérive à nouveau vers la grossesse de Naeva et le désir d'enfants. Ce qui n'est pas un problème, Vraiment, jusqu'à ce que des plaisanteries fusent :

_Agron devrait penser à grandir avant de fonder une famille.

_Ce qui n'arrivera probablement jamais. Ajoute Spartacus en donnant un coup d'épaule amicale à Agron qui est juste à côté de lui.

_Tu as pensé à changer de mec ? Taquine Crixus en se retournant sur Nasir.

Nasir voudrait lui dire qu'il se trompe. Ce n'est pas Agron le problème, c'est lui. Ça a toujours été lui. Il est le maillon faible dans leur couple. C'est à cause de lui qu'ils ne pourront jamais être heureux. C'est à cause de lui qu'Agron ne pourra jamais…

Nasir fait à peine semblant de rire avant de se lever avec l'excuse minable de vouloir débarrasser la table. C'est la première fois qu'il se sent si mal en présence de leurs amis.

_Ça peut attendre. Lui suggère Mira mais elle se ravise en apercevant le regard trouble de son ami.

_Nasir ?

Nasir ne lui répond pas. Il hoche simplement la tête pour lui répondre. Il sait qu'il ne doit pas parler, sa voix pourrait craquer. Son amie n'insiste pas mais ils ont tous perçu un malaise chez le jeune homme.

Agron attend que son compagnon soit suffisamment loin pour dire tout bas à la table :

_Arrêtez avec vos conneries. Il ne peut pas…avoir d'enfants. Dit-il avant de se lever pour rejoindre Nasir.

Agron ne sait pas s'il a fait la bonne chose. Peut-être que ce n'était pas à lui de leurs dire. Ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il ne veut pas voir souffrir Nasir durant les mois à venir. Pour ça, Il leurs devait la vérité, aussi douloureuse soit-elle.

Nasir s'est longtemps senti en danger dans leur couple. Encore aujourd'hui, parfois, l'insécurité le tacle et l'empêche d'avancer.

Quand il entre dans la cuisine, Nasir est encore appuyé contre la cuisine, ses épaules tressautent légèrement. Il ne veut pas cacher qu'il pleure cette fois ci, et quand Agron pose une main contre son dos, cette fois Nasir se retourne sans hésitation pour se réfugier dans les bras de son compagnon.

_Je suis désolé.

Agron ne sait pas pourquoi Nasir s'excuse. Pour le fait qu'il soit stérile, ou pour ce qu'il vient de se passer.

_Ne t'excuse pas. Jamais. Le réconforte simplement Agron en le serrant contre lui

 **OOO**


End file.
